dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam!
Shazam!"DC's 'Shazam!' to Star Zachary Levi (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics character Shazam/Captain Marvel. It will be the seventh film in the DC Extended Universe. The film will be released on April 5, 2019. Cast *Asher Angel as Billy Batson"Asher Angel to Play Billy Batson in DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety **Zachary Levi as the Shazam avatar *Ron Cephas Jones as The Wizard Shazam This Is Us Star Ron Cephas Jones Cast as The Wizard in Shazam! *Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana‘Shazam': Mark Strong in Talks to Play Villain Doctor Sivana (Exclusive)Mark Strong spills on Shazam! secrecy *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman"‘It’ Star Jack Dylan Grazer Joins DC Superhero Film ‘Shazam!’" - Deadline"Ian Chen & Jovan Armand Join ‘Shazam!’, Brian ‘Astro’ Bradley Jr. Cast In ‘Luce’" - Deadline *Grace Fulton as Mary Marvel"‘Annabelle: Creation’ Star Grace Fulton Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Varietyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BcvbyH0Alx0/Shazam’s Director Confirms Who Annabelle: Creation’s Grace Fulton Is Playing *Ian Chen as Eugene *Jovan Armand as Pedro *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley"DC's 'Shazam' Adds 'This Is Us' Actress Faithe Herman to Cast" -Comicbook.com *Cooper Andrews as a to-be-comfirmed character"‘The Walking Dead’s Cooper Andrews Cast In ‘Shazam!’ -Deadline *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez"'Shazam!': Marta Milans Joins Zachary Levi In New Line Superhero Pic" -Deadline Production Geoff Johns, when questioned about the possibility of a Shazam movie being made, stated in January 2012 that "Oh, no, Shazam's always — there's always a possibility for Shazam. There's always talk about Shazam. And I can't get into the specifics on that, but yeah, there's hope for Shazam." Peter Segal stated in December 2013, that due to the Superman reboot, plans for Shazam! were put on hiatus. On April 28, 2014, SciFiNow reported the The Wall Street Journal revealed that a Shazam movie was scheduled for release in July 2016 after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and before Justice League. The film was announced to be written by Darren Lemke and produced by Hiram Garcia."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety On September 4, 2014 Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson confirmed that he had been cast as the villainous adversary of Shazam, Black Adam."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety It was reported in January 2017 that a script was being worked on by Henry Gayden. In July 2017 it was confirmed that David F. Sandberg would direct the film. It was also confirmed by Geoff Johns that Dwayne Johnson's Black Adam wiould not be appearing in Shazam! but would be in his own solo film instead."Dwayne Johnson Won't Be in DC's 'Shazam!' Movie" - Yahoo Entertainment On August 25, 2017, David F. Sandberg stated that they would cast an adult and a child to play Shazam and Billy Batson respectively rather than use CGI to "de-age" an adult actor."David F. Sandberg Says They Won’t Use De-Aging Technology In Shazam!" - Bleeding Cool It was announced on October 27, 2017 that Zachary Levi was cast as Shazam. Appearances Locations *Earth Sentient Species *Humans Gallery Concept artwork Shazam concept artwork.jpg|Shazam External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448115/ Shazam! at the Internet Movie Database] References es:Shazam (película) Category:Shazam!